


A Long Time Coming

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [20]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Actually pleased with the sex scene, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm talking DEEP sex, Lazy Mornings, Loving Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, My best in a while, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: A glimpse into Commander Tomomi's new romantic life with Canach, with everything one might expect of new lovers...
Relationships: Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	A Long Time Coming

Tomomi and Canach had been talking for a long time. It must have been hours by now, just looking at each other from across the pillows. The crack of dawn had rolled into morning and they’d just held one another, quietly grumbling affection and squeezing each other tight. The Grove woke up outside the high windows and the sounds of life drifted with the lazy breeze.

They rolled a few times, shuffling to get comfortable and almost instinctively seeking to get closer, pushing warm leafy skin against skin. Half-hearted and tired jokes shot off every now and then when nature took its inevitable course, fingers brushing too low or round cheeks pushing into slim hips. One too many times and Tomomi was starting to see a pattern.

“You want fun now?” he asked with a smile, eye closed as Canach’s hand glided down his stomach to fondle his half-hard base.

“You were tired last night,” Canach grumbled into Tomomi’s neck. He took a deep breath, breathing in his lover’s scent and relaxing himself closer as if his strong grip wasn’t lodged between Tomomi’s legs.

Tomomi shifted his thigh and rolled further onto his back. Canach capitalised immediately and rolled onto him like a wave, leg cocked up against the slightly shorter man’s, head against his shoulder, looking totally asleep.

“What, you actually wanna play now?”

“Mm.”

“People- hah- people are going to wonder where we are.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Canach drawled. “This has been poking me all morning.” He let go of Tomomi and tickled his fingers a few inches down, cradling the thinner man’s balls in his hand and very gently playing with them. “I thought I’d take this chance to slay the beast before starting the day.”

“You’ll have a hard time slaying him from down there,” joked Tomomi. He still wasn’t 100% calm when Canach was down there but he didn’t let it show. But it had the right effect, and Canach’s hand massaged through the thick leafy stems that covered his crotch before gripping Tomomi’s dick again.

Tomomi resigned himself to it. He felt a little awkward, no doubt his sisters would make fun of him later for being so suspiciously and unsubtly late to their midday plans, but there were worse things. Canach was rarely so pliant and eager to please without at least a little attitude.

“Ah-hah, c-careful with him, my love, I’ve not been awake long,” Tomomi snickered through a pleasured grimace. The gentle but strong handjob Canach had been treating him to had him tingling from the tip of his cock and into his thighs, where he felt a growing hardness pressing into him.

Canach threw the covers off them and picked up the pace. Tomomi pretended to hiss at the cold air, but a lazy half-look from the man lying on his chest told him he knew exactly what the reaction was from. A shiny strand of pre-cum from the deep blue head wobbled in the air before making contact with his skin and he could feel Canach hum in approval.

The ex-mercenary suddenly stepped up the effort and lunged for Tomomi’s ear. The purple-skinned Sylvari squealed and moaned as teeth and a tongue savaged the sensitive flesh of his ear. Shocks of sensitive pleasure rippled down his neck and he felt the taut muscles and stocky weight of Canach roll a little to pin him in place. He felt his cock throb at the thought, and he breathily moaned Canach’s name.

“They’re going to hear you,” Canach breathed. Tomomi’s breath hitched; he completely forgot the window was open. They couldn’t be seen, but people were talking and walking not too far away…

“C-Canach wait!” The spiky partner didn’t react nearly fast enough. They’d barely been going five minutes but a pulse of arousal had shot through Tomomi and headed straight for where it counted. He pushed his hips up and knees knocked together as a pale blue shot of cum hit him just about the navel. At the very least Canach kept going, a little self-assured smirk appearing on his face as Tomomi panted and road his small orgasm out.

“You got most of it on me,” Canach smarmed as he released Tomomi’s prick and investigated the back of his hand.

“W-whatever,” Tomomi huffed.

“Hey come on now, I don’t mind,” Canach said amicably, sensing his love’s defensiveness. “Just means you’ll be ready for round two before we go. Now _over_ you go.” Canach heaved Tomomi’s hips and sent him rolling onto his stomach. There was a sticky _squish_ that made Tomomi’s lip curl as his still-wet cock rubbed against his bare stomach, but Canach rolled on top of him and stopped him from moving.

“Wait we’re- you wanna do it like this?” he asked suddenly.

“Don’t mind, do you sweetheart?” Canach asked.

“Well I guess not, I just- I didn’t expect you wanted to now- I mean shouldn’t we be going soon before we’re missed?” The quiet extended for a few seconds. Tomomi looked over his shoulder. Canach’s eybrow was raised. “What?”

“That was going to be my question. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“What? Of course I am-”

“Because if you don’t want to have sex, you’re not gonna make me cry.”

“Who- I didn’t say that!” He pouted, then took a deep breath. Tomomi did himself no favours by opening his mouth before he could think at times like this. “Just hand me the toy and don’t look.” Canach smiled and nodded.

He reached beneath their bed and handed over the lacquered wooden toy. It tapered from thick to thin, and Canach resigned himself to just rubbing Tomomi’s back and listening to the little sighs and grunts of effort as he got used to the size.

“I’m still not sure if this is really my thing,” he quietly complained. “Its not quite how people described it to me.” Canach made to argue and reassert that he didn’t mind not doing anything, but Tomomi was feeling the wound to his pride; there’d be no backing down from this.

He sighed as the toy slid out of him, feeling oddly empty. He was fairly accustomed to playing with it now, but Canach had only topped him a few times. He tossed it aside and clapped a cheek.

“Well, climb on big boy, I didn’t go to the effort for nothing.”

Canach rolled his eyes but bit his tongue. If that’s how he wanted to play… He pushed Tomomi’s shoulder down and made sure he was flat on his front. His powerful muscles allowed him to easily hook his hand under one of Tomomi’s knees and heft it high up the bed. The purple-skinned sylvari gasped at how exposed he felt; it would be no problem for his elbow to touch his knee, and a warm breeze easily tickled his behind and lubricated hole.

“Stay there for me boy,” he said cheerily, “and keep still.” A groan and a nod. Canach pushed the tip of his rock-hard dick down, rubbing Tomomi’s back therapeutically as he gently put pressure from his hips into driving himself towards the warmed-up ring of muscle. It took a few calculated, rolling attempts and lots of loving cooing, but eventually Tomomi gasped as he felt something much thicker than the toy pop into him.

“You alright?” Canach asked with a hint of concern.

“It… It always feels bigger on the inside.”

“Ha! You’re telling me. You’re a little bigger than people might think, commander.”

They made faux-arrogant chitchat for a minute or two. It slightly bothered Tomomi how calm and controlled Canach was about sex. He just knew what to do, knew when it was sensible to wait and safe to go, and he was just… _okay_ with calling it.

“I’m good to go when you are, and yes I’m sure,” he said. Canach responded well to the confidence and leaned forwards on his palms, his left knee trapping Tomomi’s far away from his body and keeping him in a very compromising pose. The reason for this became immediately clear; once you’d cleared the first part of anal, you were more or less good to go. But _wow_ did it feel deeper and bigger in this position.

Tomomi jolted and his fingers tightened in the sheets, jaw going slack and his eyes rolling for a second as several inches of thick meat pushed its way into him with almost no resistance.

“Phew, you’re feeling tight today, Tomi. Ngh, could get used to this,” Canach growled. Tomomi remembered how his lungs worked and took his first breath of air.

“Holy shit that’s new,” he gasped. He felt the damp patch beneath him grow larger as his flaccid cock leaked pre-cum.

“Ha, well buckle up, you’re over half-way! ... Ah, tightening up back here. Something tells me you’re enjoying this more than you’re letting on.”

He didn’t have time to answer back. Canach slid himself out of the pre-lubed passage until the flared tip of his cock caught against Tomomi’s asshole, brought himself up, over, and on top of his skinny love, and let his body weight force him back home with an achingly pleasured groan. Tomomi tensed again and opened his mouth in a silent scream, only managing a painfully sweet squeak as what felt like a thick bar of heated metal sank into his body, and warm flesh settled domineeringly on top of him. He kept it slow, drawing out insensate groans from Tomomi as his weight carefully drove him into Tomomi's ass in a wickedly easy rhythm. They were lost in it, feeling the acceptance, the tightness, the fullness, giving adoring praise with no words at all.

“Deep breath now,” Canach crooned.

“Wuh…” Tomomi mumbled in a daze, trying to steady his breath and calculate the deep fucking he was getting.

He outright _sang_ from the humming pleasure sent through his hips as Canach pushed his hips hard down into him and _rolled_ them. Tomomi was too caught up in the psychological and physical stimulation to be embarrassed at the wet squelching or the guttural noises he was making; it felt like Canach was trying to slowly but firmly fuck every angle in him. He had to force himself to breathe and the moment Canach’s dick pulled away even an inch, he ached to be filled up again.

“Getting close,” Canach puffed above him.

Tomomi was barely aware he groaned, “I-Ins-side…”

“Ngh. Fuck…” Canach barely gasped. He kept Tomomi’s legs spread and furiously gritted his teeth, managing a few shallow thrusts and one last deep push before roaring. Tomomi’s asshole clenched and fluttered, trying to gain purchase on the thick intruder even as he felt himself stretch that little bit more as cum flowed in a torrent from Canach and into him. By the time Canach had finished cumming, he simply collapsed on top of Tomomi, who realised his stomach was soaked in a pool of pre-cum.

They didn’t get up for two hours. Midday had come and gone before they’d gotten most of the usage of their legs back. It’d take Tomomi even longer. He’d catch looks for it, and he’d vehemently shut down any teasing. _Oh well..._ , he thought, catching a coy smile from his lover.


End file.
